Learning
by onlygetonelife
Summary: Belle learns different things about Beast after the spell is broken. First Chapter with Fife. Group on oneshots!
1. Listen

**Listen**

Belle had been looking all over the place for Beast no Adam, his name was Adam though it was hard for her to get used to.

"Where could he possibly be?" she muttered as she walked down the grand hallway with its long red rug, blue walls and gold curtains.

She saw Fife up ahead. He was standing near the door of the music room quietly.

"Fife have you seen...?"

He cut her off putting a finger to his lips and pointing to the music room. She looked at him confused and came to stand next to him.

Coming from the room were the sounds of a piano. The music was slow as if the player hadn't practiced in ages but still beautiful.

Belle peaked into the room it was bright and sunny with lots of instruments. At the blue far wall she saw a redhead with his hair tied back playing the piano, it was Adam.

Turning to Fife she said, "I didn't know he could play piano."

Fife smiled, "he's really good for someone who hasn't played in ten years but, then he always was growing up. We took lessons together when we were kids."

"Wow and he actually paid attention," Belle said surprised.

"You know Belle, he wasn't a bad student until his mother died and his father forced him to give up piano. Before that he would work on his other lessons with the music ones as incentive to do well," Fife explained reminiscing.

"Don't you have work to do in there?" Belle asked.

"Yes, but I don't want him to stop playing and if I walk in there he will because he doesn't know what to say to me," Fife responded.

"Why's that?" asked Belle curiously.

"We're the same age and well, he was my best friend until his father forbid him to see me or any of the other kids," Fife replied.

"Why would his father do that?"

"He wanted Adam to be like other children in the aristocracy, cold and distant from servants, not making faces at us wail we're helping serve dinner," replied Fife with a sad smile.

"He got his wish didn't he?" she said.

"Well, I don't know he still cared about us," Fife whispered, "my father died the same winter that the curse happened and Adam begged for me to be Forte's apprentice so I wouldn't be sent to an orphanage; he doesn't beg often."

"Did he play when he was a beast?" Belle asked.

"No Belle you can't play piano with paws," replied Fife, "I think he missed it."

Belle smiled she was learning a lot about Adam by just listening.

She opened her eyes to see Fife walk into the room. He went over and sat down next to Adam who got up to leave. Fife grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on to the bench.

Then he said something and Adam smiled. They both turned to the piano and at once a duet was playing. It was beautiful and she realized that they may be enough to get them talking again.

"Adam," called a Cogsworth down the hall.

Belle shushed him as he came closer.

He looked at her questioningly and she responded, "leave him be and just listen."

**Please Review!**


	2. Watch

Watch

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Belle sat in the vast library on the comfy blue couch absorbed in a book. Next to her sat Adam.

Originally he had just been sitting there watching her read but now the soft sounds of a quill scratching could be heard well, by everyone but Belle who was so absorbed Adam could have been doing cartwheels and been unnoticed.

Belle finished the book and looked up at Adam whose face was screwed up in concentration, blue eyes staring intently at an old journal with a worn brown leather cover.

She peeked over his shoulder to see what he was doing and he quickly covered the page.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked looking him in the eye.

"Nothing," he fumbled blushing.

Belle raised her eyebrows.

"Really, it's nothing," he countered.

"It didn't seem like nothing," Belle replied.

Adam sighed, "It's just a bad habit."

Belle gave him a strange look.

Adam shoved the journal at her, "they're not good."

Belle opened it and realized that the journal was actually a sketch book. The first drawing was dated around when he was eight; it was a flower typical of an eight year old. The pictures progressed to real looking flowers, people and landscapes. The second to last one was of a family the father looked kind and gentle with red hair, the mother had beautiful blue eyes and there were four children one girl and three boys. The smallest one looked like Adam; the picture was dated when he was 11 and the tallest boy wasn't fully colored in.

Turning the page Belle found the new picture. It was of a woman holding a book. She was barely outlined yet but Belle knew it was her.

"They're really good!" Belle cried.

Adam blushed; it was funny to Belle this could happen now that he didn't have fur to hide behind.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"I mean it!" Belle cried, "why aren't there any for ten years, though?"

"Well, when you have paws drawing is kind of impossible."

Belle laughed, "I didn't think of that."

Adam smiled.

"I like this one," Belle said pointing to that one of a family.

"Oh, thanks. I heard an old tale from Cogsworth about a book that made anything you drew become real. I thought it might work… you know, make my family be a family again. I was young and silly."

Belle threw her arms around him and didn't say anything.

"Belle its ok," he whispered.

She whispered back, "it's not."

Adam stroked her hair. "I did get a family in the end, just not that one." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled, "I also like this one." She pointed to Adam's newest drawing.

"Well the subject is beautiful," Adam said.

Belle playfully hit him.

"But it's sloppy," Adam added. "I haven't drawn anything for ten years so, my hand shakes."

"Don't put yourself down," she said and leaned in kissing him.

Belle went back to her book and Adam back to his drawing.

After a few minutes she looked up again. Adam had fallen deep into concentration again. She had learned so much about him from just watching.

**Please Review! **


	3. Jump

Jump

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Adam looked around to make sure no one was looking. He was by the stables near the apple tree and had decided to do something he'd wanted to do for a long time.

He took a running start and jumped grabbing an apple off the tree. He grinned widely proud of himself.

"What are you up to?" came a voice from behind him.

"Nothing," he said turning around looking at Belle who had apparently been watching.

"Really, because I'm sure that Cogsworth would find that very un-princely. Also I'm pretty sure we have apples inside."

"It's not so much the apple," Adam replied, "it's more the jumping part."

Belle giggled, "that sounds like something Chip would say."

He rolled his eyes. Chip and he were like night and day.

"I'm only kidding you know," she said gently.

He sighed taking a deep breath trying to control his temper, "I know it's just, well it's kind of a long story."

"You know I love a good story," Belle replied.

Adam sighed and began the tale…

_Pierre, Adam's older brother ran down the path to the stables jumping and grabbing the apple every day and every day Adam tried and missed by at least a mile. _

_ "Little Adam can't get to the tree," teased Pierre. _

_ "Come on it's not fair; you're like ten feet taller than me!" Adam cried angrily turning red. _

_ Lumiere could also do it and wouldn't tease but still wouldn't stop Adam's brother either. _

_ Every chance he got he'd go out and practice and could never reach. _

_When he was turned into a beast he didn't want to be able to reach the tree because he couldn't brag to Pierre and it would be no fun telling Lumiere since he ruined his life by turning him into a candle. _

"Really," Belle said, "isn't Pierre like five years older then you too?"

"Ya, and he had about two feet on me so, it really wasn't fair but, it just seemed like something I need to do," He explained.

"You really are like Chip," Belle said.

"He's much too well behaved," replied Adam.

"Oh come-on now I'm sure you weren't that bad," Belle replied.

"Did you forget the whole turning an old woman away thing? Or the fact that I was mad I got a book for Christmas from people I didn't deserve anything from? Oh or the fact were I made you stay here because you're father came into my castle to get out of snow storm? Oh or…" Adam began.

Belle cut in, "this is the same person who I saw reading to Chip in the library last night because he had a nightmare."

"Well it beat doing paper work," Adam replied.

"You make yourself out to be this monster and really Adam you're not," Belle said then kissed him.

He smiled, "you know you're the one who changed me."

"I think if you hadn't been turned into a beast then you would have figured it out," Belle replied.

"Belle you're the eternal optimist," Adam said.

With that she turned around and ran back towards the tree, jumped and missed.

She turned around laughing and said, "well I was supposed to get an apple from that."

Adam ran over and picked her up. They still couldn't reach. Belle sighed then Adam got an idea and jumped, Belle got her apple.

**Please Review!**


	4. Meet

Ch 4 Meet

**Thanks to all those that reviewed**

What had she gotten herself into? How could she meet Adam's siblings not to mention, one of them is the king? Belle thought.

Belle tugged at her dress nervously it was light pink with a full skirt. On top she wore white lace wrap. According to Madame de la Grande Bouche, the woman who had been the wardrobe before the curse was lifted; it was perfect for a first meeting during the day.

What were their names again? Oh yes King Louis, Prince Pierre and Princess Anna. Belle thought

Belle continued to thing, what did Adam say about Anna? She likes to ice skate…

_"Please Anna can you teach me?" Adam begged. _

_ "Next year when you're older I'll teach you Adam. It's not cold enough anymore," Anna replied _

But next year never came because their father split them up in hopes of them becoming "proper princes and princesses". Belle had taught Adam.

What about Pierre? He liked adventure…

_"What are you doing?" Adam asked._

_ "Reading, go away," Pierre replied._

_ "What about?" Adam asked._

_ "The places I'm going to go someday."_

_ "Can I come with you?" _

_ "Maybe, if you leave me alone," Pierre finalized._

_ "Ok," Adam replied and left._

But from what Belle could tell he'd never gone anywhere. What had happened?

Ok so that leaves Louis what about him? He was a harsh king. His taxes were so high they were crushing many in Belle's village. Adam was trying to change that but no luck yet.

He also liked making others feel dumb…

_"The little kitt…on sat," Adam read._

_ "No stupid its kitten, kit…en!" Louis cried._

_ "Ok, ok I'm sorry," Adam apologized. _

_ "You're so stupid," Louis countered. _

_ "Fine then maybe I just won't read!" Adam cried and ran out of the room._

That was why Adam had hated reading learning it always made him feel like he was dumb and worthless.

She looked nervously at the door. Adam was already in there.

She took a deep breath. Here we go she thought.

Walking they were deep in conversation too deep to notice her arrival.

The room was large. It had a big throne and didn't get much use when Louis wasn't here. Adam thought thrones were silly. The sun streaked through the large windows onto the white marble floor.

Louis was sitting on a throne and looked like a miserable stuffy person. His eyes were blue like Adam's but they seemed like they hadn't seen joy in years and cold like he had no compassion. His brown hair was already starting to gray.

Next to him was Pierre. Belle had been right he'd never been anywhere but France. You could see the bitterness in his eyes also blue like Adam's. His brown hair was dull and ruffled like he no longer cared about his appearance.

Last a pretty girl on the end. Anna had married a simple man, not a king or a duke but a man who worked hard and now owned a wealthy merchant business due to that work. Her blue eyes looked happy as ran her hand through her red hair.

"You're being stupid Adam," Louis said.

"What, you mean for marrying for love?" Adam countered.

"This is stupid. Come on Pierre help me out here," Louis added.

"No, Adam marry her. If you don't you'll never be happy," he said. Then as an afterthought he grabbed Adam and whispered in his ear, "I listened to him about being stupid for wanting to go on adventures and I've regretted it every day of my life since."

"Anna, how did things go for you?" Louis said.

"We had lean years but I wouldn't change a thing," she replied stubbornly.

"How did he ever catch you?" Louis said.

"He loved me for who I am not for a title and built me an ice skating rink." She replied with a soft smile.

"I love her and I'll marry her come hell or high water," Adam added forcefully his eyes full of determination.

Anna looked up at me. "Hello, you must be Belle."

Belle curtsied, "yes I'm so glad to meet all of you."

"It's good to meet you Belle. Adam's told me a lot about you," Pierre said his eyes softened at the mention of Ben.

Adam always said she and Pierre would get along.

Louis and her locked eyes, there was no way he liked her.

Anna was giving her the once over but seemed like she could be won over.

Belle looked at Anna, "he gave me a library."

Anna smiled, "that works too."

Belle looked at Pierre, "I suppose it was your library."

"I'm just glad it got some use," he replied.

"I love him and the people wouldn't mind a change from the crazy duchesses who waste money," I challenge Louis.

He glares at me.

"So the little girl thinks she's smart?" he countered sarcastically.

"You will not speak to my fiancé like that!" Adam cut in.

"I can refuse to give you my blessing," Louis counters.

"If Anna and Pierre counter you I will be fine," Adam says then adds, "it will be pretty hard for you to get much done with me then and with Pierre away you don't want to do that.

Pierre looked at Adam shocked. "Well you should go," Adam added, "I owe you some time off you've been doing double duty for the whole prince thing for the past few years."

Belle realized something from meeting them Adam was so much stronger than she thought. He was stubborn because he had to be or else he would get stepped on by his oldest brother. He had to be forceful to get his middle brother to do the things he really loved. He had to know not to get his hopes up because his sister had her own life and had forgotten that her little brother was alone with servants when she ran away.

Belle was glad to know Adam after the meeting knowing she had made the right choice when she'd decided to stay after the wolves attacked him. His siblings needed him.

**Please Review**


	5. Read

Read

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Belle walked into the library. There sat Pierre, Adam's brother.

For someone only a few years older than Adam, Pierre seemed so much older. His head was bent over a book.

She wondered if she should leave him be and back out slowly. Could this be how Adam felt when he saw here reading in here?

Before she could make a decision Pierre looked up.

"Hello Belle," he says.

"Good day Prince Pierre," she replies and curtsies.

"Belle if you're going to marry my brother then you should probably drop the prince and the curtsey," he says.

"Ok Pierre."

He smiles gently, "good, so I hear you've found a way to get Adam to read."

She smiles, "I guess so."

"I'm glad, Louis kind of ruined books for him by yelling at him every time he didn't read a word right," Pierre said. "Mom thought it would bring them closer."

She nods not knowing what to say. It seems like the more I hear about Adam's family the less I question how he ended up in a castle as a beast.

"Thank you," Pierre says.

"You're welcome but, for what?" she asks confused.

"For breaking the curse," he says.

"Did he tell you?" She asks surprised at Adam for talking about it.

"No, once I decided I'd run away and bring Adam with me like I always promised but, when I got to the castle there was the enchantress laying the curse on Adam," Pierre explains sadly. "I felt so guilty

"But I thought you said you never went on any adventures," came a soft voice from behind us. It was Adam but for a second I didn't see the man I knew but the child that had been left alone.

"Besides that I didn't before I got on the boat I realized that I couldn't abandon my country like I did you," Pierre replied then quickly stood and walked out briskly.

Adam came over and sat down quietly.

Belle looked at him expecting him to be angry but he only looked sad.

"I never knew," Adam whispered. "If I'd not been a brat that day I would have gotten to go have adventures with Pierre and right now he wouldn't be miserable now."

Belle realized then that of his siblings Adam had always been closest to Pierre and it killed him to see him broken. She just wrapped her arms around him and they sat there.

Adam got up then.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To buy my brother a ticket someplace and force him on an adventure," Adam says stubbornly.

"Alright then," Belle says knowing his mind won't be changed.

He began to walk then turned back and looked at Belle. "Do you want to go with him?"

Belle looked at him. Adam had been listening to her.

"No, I would rather go with you," she says.

"Well I just figured if you didn't want to wait," Adam says.

"No Adam that's going to be our Honeymoon I'll wait," Belle says.

"Ok I just don't want you to regret not going on adventures right away," Adam says.

She smiles and kisses him. Then she looked at him he picked up the book Pierre was reading, _Portugal_.

"Well at least I know where to start," he says then opens the book and starts read.

**Please Review **


	6. Feed

Ch 6 feed

Adam grabbed an apple on his way out of the back door from the kitchen. He headed down to the stable where Phlilippe was sitting happily.

"Hi big guy," Adam said and fed him the apple.

"Why do you always do that?" A small voice asked from behind.

Adam turned around to find Chip standing there.

"I don't always do it," he replied stubbornly.

"You do," Chip replied.

Adam sighed but smiled, "why are you so interested suddenly?"

"Just cause," replied Chip.

Adam laughed, "Be careful curiosity can lead you to some bad places."

"Like where," he replied.

"The wardrobe on the second floor wail Lumiere and Babette are kissing," Adam replied.

"Yuck!" Chip replied.

Adam laughed, "ya that's what thought until I kissed someone."

"Never!" Chip countered.

"Sure sure," Adam says.

Chip stuck his tongue out.

Adam laughed, "talk to me in a few years."

"Is that why you feed Philippe, to get Belle to kiss you?"

"No Chip," Adam replies, "I…I had a horse when I was little and I guess I just miss him."

"What happened to him?" Chip asked still curious, maybe Belle was right they were alike.

"Oh, she lived here but my dad wanted me to focus on school so he sold her."

"What was her name?" Chip asked.

"Wow Chip you sure ask a lot of questions. Her name was Penny," Adam says.

Chip smiled softly once you took away the claws and fur the prince wasn't so bad.

"Well I'd better get going," Chip said and hoped away to who knows were.

Adam chuckled, "honestly that boy. What do you think Philippe?"

He neighed

"Ya I thought so," he says.

Adam took a deep breath. "Well same time tomorrow Philippe. Glad I found a way to get you to give me a chance who knew all it would take was feeding you. If only it worked the same way with Belle's Father."

Adam left then and Belle got out from behind the bushes. She had wondered why Adam came here every day.

"Thanks Chip," she calls to the little boy who was hiding in the hay loft.

"You're welcome Belle," he called jumping down.

That kid was truly wild.

"Oh you're apple pie is in the house," she called.

But Adam was right the best way to get someone to give you a chance or do something for you was to feed them apples though, with Chip you had to bake them and add crust.


	7. Understand

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys things have been crazy! I don't own the characters just the plot. **

**Understand**

Adam came into the castle earlier that day to find everyone rushing around like crazy.

_"What's going on?" he asked one of the worried looking servants. _

_ "Little Chip has gone missing. No one has seen him in hours," the servant replied._

_ Adam suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't like Chip to just run off and not tell anyone. _

_ He figured he'd better start looking and it seemed like the servants had the castle covered. He went out and began his search in the stables. There was no sign of Chip but there was his soon to be father-in-law Maurice. _

_ "Hello Maurice, is there any chance you've seen Chip?" Adam asked. _

_ "No, I came out here to look because it seems they have the castle covered," he replied. _

_ "I had the same thought. This isn't like Chip." _

_ "Oh all little kids run off at one time or another," replied Maurice wisely, "probably got angry about something and decided to run away." _

_ Adam thought for a second about what Chip would have to be mad about then said, "he's been asking me a lot about his father lately what if he ran away to find him," Adam asked. _

_ "Why is it I think you speak from experience?" _

_ "I do… Wait, I know where he is Maurice!" Adam cried and took off running. _

_ "Adam wait!" Maurice called and jumped onto Phillipe and followed him. _

_ Adam ran into the woods and down an old path. He came to clearing with stone walls and an iron gate twisted into roses. _

_ The gate had been thrown open by the time Maurice dismounted. _

_ Walking in Maurice found out what the place was when he saw the marble stones. It was the palace grave yard. _

_ Chip sat there a small bag thrown aside crying in Adam's arms. It was the strangest thing for Maurice to see, he didn't think Adam could be that caring. _

_ Coming closer Maurice could hear what they were saying. _

_ "No, Papa can't actually be dead," Chip sobbed. _

_ "I know it isn't easy," Adam whispered and held him. _

_ "How do you know?" Chip asked in disbelief. _

_ Adam pointed at a stone with rose bushes all around it a little ways off._

_ "That's where my Mother is buried," Adam added. _

_ "Oh," Chip said. _

_ "Will you come home with me?" _

_ "No!" Chip cried. _

_ "You know your Papa wouldn't want you to stay here and worry your Mama like this," Adam added. _

_ Chip looked down guiltily then. "Ok," he sniffled. _

_ Adam picked up Chip and carried him home to his mother. _

"So that's how he found him," Belle said to her father after he recounted the story of how Adam had found Chip earlier that day by the warmth of the fire in the library.

"I guess I was wrong about him Belle," Maurice said.

Belle nodded, "I told you he was a good man Papa. Do you think you could try making more of an effort in being friends with him Papa?"

"Alright," he replied.

That day Maurice learned something about Adam he never knew, that he was a much kinder person then he first thought.

Belle went into Adam's room and found that he was out on the balcony. He had disappeared after dinner.

He was staring out into the darkness.

"How'd you know where to find him?" Belle whispered.

"You're right about us being more alike then I think. I did the same thing not long after my mother died. One of the last books Cogsworth ever forced me read was about a queen who faked her death to protect her children. I thought that Cogsworth was giving me a hint because he and my mother were close friends. I got as far as the grave yard and realized how stupid I was and cried there all night till Cogsworth found me in the morning."

"I read a book like that to him last week!" Belle cried feeling horrible.

Adam turned around and went over to her. "Belle don't feel bad you couldn't have known."

"I've probably scared him emotionally for life," she whispered.

"Na he's young they bounce back fast," he replied with a smile.

Belle rolled her eyes.

"The point is he's loved and though he might want his actual Papa he has plenty of stand-ins," Adam replied.

"Like you," she whispered.

"No I've never been mature enough around him for that I was thinking more like Cogsworth and your father."

"Neither my father or Cogsworth found Chip today," Belle replied.

Adam shrugged.

"You understand people when they're hurting," she whispered.

"Belle would you mind if I burnt that book?" he asked.

"No, I understand," she whispered.

Belle learned that day that Chip was in some ways Adam's little brother. Maurice learned that he had a lot of compassion for the ones he loved. Chip learned that though fairy tales were not always true at least he had someone who understood.

**Please Review!**


End file.
